Currently, a number of consumer electronic devices are adapted to receive speech via microphone ports or headsets as well as output audio signals including speech via speaker ports, headsets or through external high-end loud speakers. While the typical example is a portable telecommunications device (mobile telephone), with the advent of Voice over IP (VoIP), desktop computers, laptop computers and tablet computers may also be used to perform voice communications.
Rather than being dedicated solely to audio signals including speech signals, these current electronic devices may also be used to output audio signals that include music. When the audio signals including speech are combined with the audio signals including music to be outputted through the same output device (e.g., a speaker port), the processing that is aimed to improve the quality of the speech content may in fact degrade the quality of the music content when it is played back through the output device and vice versa.